letter
by lovelesskj
Summary: what if inuyasha was a full demon this hole time what would every one think and would of his brother more about this story will be told in the story thin ok now i want lots of reviews or what ever you do kk plz i dont own anything
1. father's letter

**OK sesshoumaru has his arm but inuyasha has the weapon just to worn you this could end out any way bxb bxg you have been worned and pease tell me what you think give me lots of reviews**

Yesterday, while searching through Sesshoumaru inheritance, he was going through a hell of a time. His father's things meant everything to him, sometimes he just wanted to be nearer to his father and so often just wanted to touch, feel, and read his father's belongings. Even if he was demon, he still felt sad and hurt about his father's death. Sesshoumaru thought "How dare father leave this world when I was merely 13. How much pressure had he put on me at such a young age? And for what? That half breed! Of all things... why him?" It wasn't long for Sesshoumaru to find a letter that was addressed to him, which would turn his whole life upside down. He ripped it open as if his life depend on it. "Why didn't I see this earlier, when I was moving into my father's quarters."

Dear Sesshoumaru,

I hope you find letter this soon, son.

I know you will be thinking I gave up my life for some worthless half breed, but that is not the case. You see your younger brother, Inuyasha, is a full demon. He smells like a half breed because he is a breeder.

I don't know why anyone would have thought that I would ever have mated with a human, of course they need to be respected but that's it. I would never actually love one of them.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha doesn't know what he is, he thinks, he is a worthless half demon and not something special. I need you to train him and protect him.

He loses all his powers one night every month and on that one night he can mate and breed to enlarge the clan. Inuyasha has no idea of his potential and he losing his power for that one night when the new moon takes place is why everyone including Inuyasha believes he is a half demon.

Sesshoumaru, you must tell him! You must help! You must keep him safe!

I know this is much to much to ask of someone so young, but I need you to do this for me, for Inuyasha, and for the future clan.

Our kingdom will always be indebted to you my son.

Your faithfully

Your proud father.

Well that changed everything for Sesshoumaru, he knew why his father gave his life for is little brother and now he too wants to make sure Inuyasha is safe. He was feeling a little paternal, (love) towards his little brother. As Sesshoumaru is the lord of the dog clan, Inuyasha shouldn't say no to Sesshoumaru's request to move to the Dog Kingdom, but he thought that Inuyasha may have different ideas about living in one place, so Sesshoumaru was going to be forceful. There was not way he was going to send a lesser demon after Inuyasha, Inuyasha would just tear them apart. He certainly would not listen to a weaker demon and obviously a too-bit demon would never be capable of dragging Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru's kingdom. Then Sesshoumaru had a thought, "But if he is of age, he can simply say no." Then it just hit him how he didn't know how old Inuyasha was. "I have no idea. The 50 years stapled to that tree does not count. That's just an ageless sleep like a stasis spell. Lucky Bastard! And that human girl! What's her name! Oh, who cares, I do not approve of her and their relationship anyway! He needs a strong demon in his life. Hmm back to my original problem, maybe Jocken might know how old my little brother is, after all he seems to be the biggest little know-it-all in my kingdom and knows just about everything in my family. Maybe I can actually get some usefulness out of the miserable cretin.

Sesshoumaru yelled "Jocken!"

Jocken dashed up to his lord and stumble his words "Yes my lord?"

"How old would you think Inuyasha is?"

Jocken was stunned by this he had to know why "Why would my lord even want to know the worthless half breed's age?"

Sesshoumaru was not pleased by this at all, he had to put a stop to all of the rumors about his little brother at once. "Jocken, he is not a half breed at all. He is special. A full demon and a breeder to boot."

Jocken eyes were just about to pop out of his head after that statement "Lord Sesshoumaru there has not been a breeder in our kingdom in at lest 100 years. How can he be one of the "Chosen" or be a full demon, wasn't his mother human?"

"No! No she was not! But how old do you think he is?"

"Well um it's far too hard tell just by his looks. I'd say he would look about 13 to 15, but with him being sealed to that tree for so long..." then he was rudely interrupted as he was just about to finish his quick add of fifty years to make Inuyasha a young 63 to 65 years of age.

"That doesn't count I'll have to ask him" with that Sesshoumaru ran off only to find that he didn't have a clue where to find him.

5 days earlier.


	2. letter you

Dear readers

People I have not forgotten you My word doc is not running and I using some stone age thing so I have to try and get it but I will let you in on some things the story kikyo is crazy along with Kagome I'm not a Kagome heater (Big time Kikyo hater) I just need someone who Inuyasha love and well she can be nuts sometimes you know and there is going to be a party in my story I will try to get to you soon

thank you to Allyon Everstone YamiBakura1988 Sapphire rose cookies ladytokyo Selkis1701 uwohali

and umm well the reason why it was the same one well because I tried potting this on before on my own but I had no clue on what I was doing. Also what is one shot and OC I have no idea on what they are.

from Loveless


	3. date

Ok loveless here just to let you know I'm a big time Kikyo hater I'm not really a Kagome hater but oh well this isn't as good as the first one but oh well if you have any thoughts about this like if I shout add the bitch named Kikyo or who Inuyasha should be with not Kagome or if there should be a party and what kind of party let me know ok? Talk to me.

They were at Inuyasha's forests Kagome and Inuyasha were on a date a picnic, Kagome transport some food that Kagome acquired form home cupcakes, fizzy drinks with cups, spring rolls and rice with meet. Inuyasha laid down the blanket Kagome took out the food and drinks to plates on the mat.

Inuyasha was vary thirsty this hot day "Kagome you bring something to drink right?" he almost panting like a dog Kagome got a bottle of Coke and pored it in a cup Kagome passing the cup said "Here it's coke" he took the unknown drink he didn't really care what it was it looked like poison to

him "I hope my girl not planning on killing me well I should trust not to poison me any way there nothing to be gained by killing unless she want to get rid of me but if that were the case she could just jump back to her time" with nothing else to think about he took a moth full to his surprise

it tasted good nothing he ever tasted before, but then again nothing that time traveller derived was ever the norm for Inuyasha. Inuyasha said "This is good what did you call it?"

Kagome replied "Coke" taking out two cupcakes than giving him one assuming

she had to tell him what it was to her surprise he lid off the icing than took a bite into the cake

Inuyasha calmly asked "Honey did you make this?" Kagome thought "No I didn't I got them from the bakery" she said "Yes I did do you like them?"

Inuyasha said in a childlike voice "Yeah you know for a cake to be nice you really got to cook it right"

Kagome asked "Have you eaten cake before?"

Inuyasha said "Yes my mother was really rich I think was a princesses but I don't really know because I was so young when she died" Kagome hug her beloved and her beloved hug her back he kissed her gently and full of passion the kind dreams are made of. Inuyasha herd someone walking "It could be nothing but I better check it out just to be safe" he was thinking to himself he demanded

"Kagome you stay here I need to check something out" with his demand he jumped to a tree he found a human monk running away and a paces of paper saying "Sorry please forgive me"

Inuyasha was mad shouting "Never you stupid human Monk!" He jumped back to his loved one with her asking

"What that all about?"

Inuyasha handed her the note he spat "I'm going to make him pay"

Kagome knew Inuyasha knew who it was from his sense of smell and she just had to know who it he was "Inuyasha who is he?"

Inuyasha grumble "Miroku rotten jerk I'm going to kill him" Kagome looked at him thinking "I like that Inuyasha is willing to do that but he doesn't need to do it all the time" she gave a small sine and said in the dumb Monk "Don't kill him"

He protested "I'm still going to hurt the idiotic fool" knowing that is the best she could get she agreed "Ok but don't be too hard on him" they set back down on the rouge not saying any just eating the food once they were finished eating they went to the village when Sango, Shippo and Miroku found the young couple Miroku was ready to make an apology but he soon found himself funning for his life. Sango asked "Kagome why is Inuyasha chasing Miroku?" Kagome gave her the note Inuyasha prevails gave her Sango now understood she would had done the same if it were her. They both set down enjoying the show they were getting with Shippo it didn't take long for Inuyasha to catch him Inuyasha kicked him down Miroku tried to doge it but the half demon was too fast Miroku fell down then Inuyasha kicked him the ribs not so hard that it would bark anything but hard then he stomped on him instead of going around him. Inuyasha had gone to the girls "Sango how are you?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm good you didn't kill the monk did you?" She asked somewhat concerned for the idiot Inuyasha thought "knew it she so in to him" he said "Nope didn't do anything he's a weakling"

Night time came very quickly the team they soon slept like the dead. In the morning Inuyasha was the first to wake looking at the others disced to catch some fish for food. Easley catching fish and chucking them on to the land after getting 14 pieces of fish he'd started a fire as soon he was done cooking the fish they all awakened up as if they knew he was going to do all of the work.

Kagome said "Wow Inuyasha did you all of this?"

Inuyasha was annoyed by that saying "who else would had?"

Kagome, Shippo and Miroku were talking while eating Sango and Inuyasha alone with Sango's blond cat were done eating and soon were talking about weapons and there uses.

They were just walking to the village where they went for short holidays while they were walking Sango and Inuyasha were talking as they were close like brother and sister "Inuyasha isn't demon killing fun!"

"It is but remember I'm a half Demon so don't get any ideas" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone he knew she could do some damage to him but she could never kill, he was to strong and tough to bet, they both laughed as they both knew this. Sango replied "Oh Inuyasha don't worry I'll never be the one to bet you up we have are other people for that" they were once again laughing. All this time there were one who were feeling left out, Kagome yelled "Hey are me and Miroku investable here I mean come all you two been doing all day is talk to no one but you two!"

Miroku looked at her saying "Kagome they have been talking to me it just that they just want to talk about demon slaying and well I would like to talk about over things" Kagome was get fire in her eye shrieking "How dare they talk to him and not me even if it was about killing demons well why didn't you include me when you did him"

Inuyasha looked at Sango then said "We didn't think you would want to I mean you are not the type to like killing witch is a good thing but me and Sango like killing evil things to protect the people we care for but if you want to join that's fine with me" Kagome eye were still on fire but it was starting to die down they were walking they were silent Inuyasha was thinking "At least when me and Sango were talking it wasn't silent but now when Kagome made it such a big deal about us talking it does not feel right feel right to talk now why did she make such a big deal anyway it's not like we were trying to make her feel bad or anything we just knew she would say that were cruel or something like that. It's not fair at all first Kikyo now Kagome, I just cannot win! Kikyo put me to sleep because I did not say I love you for 3 days. Now Kagome I really know how to pick them" Kagome was looking at Inuyasha and thinking "God why does she have to be close to him why can't he do that with me he can talk like that with me what does she have that I don't yeah ok she is from this time but so what that doesn't mean anything I don't think they should be friends. She is not his, he's mine I don't want them to be friend I know she likes Miroku so she should be friends with him not Inuyasha" when they hiked to the small town Kagome said "I'm going home Inuyasha"

With that she left


End file.
